<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OC Bio - Daita Taniyama/Hentania by Yandedoki_SOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630369">OC Bio - Daita Taniyama/Hentania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX'>Yandedoki_SOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC Bios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Belly, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Fat fetish, Gen, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, feedee, feeder, obese, ssbbw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the girl in my PFP and comm sheet! About time you get to know her, dammit. A lot of this was made on the fly and I'll probably update this regularly as I think of more characters related to her!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC Bios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OC Bio - Daita Taniyama/Hentania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">
      <a href="https://twitter.com/yandekaku_sox/status/1288944875736621057?s=20">Here's a full pic of her!</a>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="hLcpP"> </p><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Name: Daita Taniyama(谷山大太)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Age: 25</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Gender: F</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Sex: Food and Girls</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Occupation: CEO of a family-run clothing company</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Appearance: She has long brown hair in a bun, brown eyes, fair skin, and wears a pair of pale blue glasses. She usually wears a gray slate suit, a matching skirt, a white button up shirt, and pale blue ribbon on her chest. She is around 350 lbs which is fairly unusual in Japan, but her position of power allows her to make anyone that would speak poorly of her fear her. Most of her weight went to her gut, and she embraced the office nickname of Zonoyama (Elephant of the Mountain). She wears fake glasses to seem more studious.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Personality: Around her employees, family, and friends she is reserved and pleasant, but still pretty gluttonous. She just tends to have manners while eating. She does enjoy flexing her power, but not in ways that could hinder those that help her (not afraid to push off extra work to misbehaving employees so they fall in line). Very competitive and aggressive around anyone she sees as a threat or stranger. Around close friends or alone, she is quite nerdy and bombastic, and also unrestrained in her lack of care for manners. She likes burping after a big meal as a proclamation of victory of an achievement. Very motivated by her desires and believes the greatest thing in life is constant indulgence thanks to one's own previous efforts (work hard, win hard).</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Hobbies: She enjoys mostly FPS games and cute platform mascots. Watches and reads a bit of anime/manga. Doesn’t have as much time as she used to growing up. Enjoys cosplaying especially, using knowledge she gained from the company to further her hobby. Learned how to cook from her mom and enjoys Italian food the most.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Backstory: Daita was born into wealth, but from a humble and hardworking family. Aspires to have power above all for three reasons. First is to rule over people, but like in a cool and happy way. Second is to have a fatty girl harem. Third is to glut and indulge herself. She lives with her friend Juniper who she met from college. Or rather, Juniper just mooches off of her as she’s the only person with real control over Daita because of her weight. The two pretty much act opposite as expected around each other, as Juniper becomes demanding and controlling, while Daita is completely submissive.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">Alter Ego: Hentania</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">When off hours, Daita is usually hard to find. This is because most nights, she becomes her alter ego, Hentania!</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Appearance: Thanks to her experience with cosplay crafting and connections through her family, Hentania’s disguise is capable of masking her true self. She lets her hair down and gets rid of her glasses. Her outfit consists of a dark brown armored overcoat with silver shoulder and elbow pads. A white and teal v neck shirt with ropes around the gap that exposes her belly, an ammo belt right beneath her breasts, and a torn belt that dangles from each side. Blue combat jeans with silver knee armor and brown boots. Uses a model .45 ACP 1911 she got from an enthusiast shop mainly for intimidation. Finally, she wears panties on her face to conceal her identity that are white with a blue bow on them.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Personality: This is Daita's true inner-self. Basically how she is with friends and family times 10. Very brash, lewd, gluttonous, and loud.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Purpose: To hunt the streets for her second most important goal, a fatty harem! She gets most of her leads from a niche cafe that specializes in large girls and also don't mind her anonymity. The girls at the cafe are all fairly familiar with her and admire her. If she could, Hentania would buy them up and keep them 24/7 but slavery is illegal. Hentania also sometimes looks into any governmental corruption that she can take advantage of to further her influence. Not solve, just take advantage of. They'll be rid of when she achieves world domination.</p>
<p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Backstory: Daita came up with this while watching an anime one day where a girl went around wearing panties on her face and committed lewd crimes in order to further her organization’s purpose. This inspired her to do the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>